


Okay.

by CatlixMeowscouty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Future, Anxiety, Firsts, Gen, Gender Reveals, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mood Swings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, Some Nausea, Stomach Painting, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlixMeowscouty/pseuds/CatlixMeowscouty
Summary: "Okay." He said, finally, the one word breaking the tension like a brick to glass. He looked at Kentarou and Kentarou looked at him. "Okay."





	1. of anxiety and reveals.

**Author's Note:**

> Shigeru is a transman! He was not transitioned in early highschool/late middle school. There is the word slut, and it talks about abortion, so don't read if that will bother you.
> 
> Shigeru and Kentarou will never get married. They are together but.. I don't see them as a couple that will marry. They don't knew it. They are still in love and not getting married doesn't mean they aren't together.

  Shigeru was anxious.

This wasn't the listless anxiety that made it's home under Shigeru's skin everyday, nor was it the panic that clouded his mind every so often either. This was a new anxiety, yet a familiar one all the same. Despite never having met the cause before, his mind and his body greeted the feeling like a new friend. That, and Shigeru was nauseous. His stomach hadn't produced anything yet besides the occasional queasy burp, muffled by a fist but he knew that people were noticing. Mainly, his boss.

"Are you feeling okay, Shi-chan? You sound.." Tooru trailed off, at a loss for words as Shigeru glared at the dough he was working on. It fell flat instead of the fluffiness it was supposed to be like. It represented how Shigeru felt inside, he realized but he had to swallow down the air- or was that bile, rising up his throat before he could voice it."You sound like you shouldn't be around baked goods, Shi-chan." Tooru said smugly, poking a finger into the sad, unusable bread dough. Shigeru threw his hands in the hair, huffing before sitting down heavily on the stool. Tooru's face softened and he cleared the countertop of the failed hybread before sitting next to Shigeru. They sat in silence for a moment before Shigeru spoke up.

"I'm not sick." He muttered, fastening his hands in his apron. His face was blazing red with embarrassment and Tooru made a noise of acknowledgement. "I never said you were." He said softly, running a hand through his brown locks and smiling lopsidedly at Shigeru. The man in question didn't respond, lowering his head onto Tooru's shoulder and letting his eyes close.

 

  He was fucked and they both knew it.

 

_**-** _

 

"You don't have to be here." Shigeru murmured, looking at Kentarou from the corner of his eye. The man in question scowled, shaking his head. All around them, people bustled, looking at the fresh cupcakes and breads in the cases. The café was painted a light pink, with the name stenciled on the wall; 'Hanami Café'. The same words that were on the apron swathing Shigeru and the slight protrusion of his stomach.  "Do you not want me here? It's important to you, isn't it?" Kentarou murmured, winding an arm around Shigeru's waist. Shigeru moved from it, crossing his arms. He hated that he was in a sour mood and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the stress of opening his own bakery or maybe it was keeping something from Kentarou for so long.

"Ken.. I have to tell you somet-" He started but he was cut off by a far too happy Tooru dragging Hajime to congratulate him. Suddenly, the room was too crowded and far too stuffy and he couldn't breathe. Tooru didn't get to look that happy about Shigeru's new bakery when even Shigeru himself wasn't enjoying himself. Feeling tears prick his eyes, he quickly excuses himself to the back alley, ignoring the looks from Hajime and Tooru. And Kentarou.

 

  The air helped his head as he sat on the allley ground, dirtying his brand new apron. His mom had made it for him, custom embroidering it. Idly, he was aware of the tears he had felt earlier making themselves known on his cheeks. Angrily, he scrubbed at his face. He didn't know why he was so upset. He was an adult, 26 with a blossoming business and a stable relationship and a house, for fuck's sake. Most people his age didn't even have a degree. He should be happy. But instead he was crying in an alley like a brat, all because of a bundle of cells in his body.

It wasn't even as if he wanted to abort it or give it up for adoption, although his mother had raised him with the knowledge that he could choose. It was just that. To Shigeru, it didn't feel real. Maybe it was because Kentarou didn't know, or maybe it was because the only symptoms he had was mild nausea and apparently now mood swings. But now he felt like crying for an entirely new reason.

  The sound of a door creaking open snapped him from his thoughts and into the present. He expected it to be Tooru, or even Kentarou but when Hajime stepped from inside Shigeru couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Did they send you out here?" He said, voice cracking. It was clear who he was talking about and surprisingly, Hajime shook his head. "Kyoutani tried to storm after you immediately but.. I figure he's not who you want to see." He murmured and Shigeru breathed out his relief. Hajime lowered himself to the ground next to Kentarou.

"He won't be mad, Yahaba." Hajime voiced from the silence and Shigeru cringed. After all these years, the man still insisted on calling people by their names. Shigeru took a moment to absorb the words but suddenly he felt angry. "So, everybody knows, huh? It's like a joke?  All around town, everybody talks about the _slut_ who opened her legs in Year 9. Who's the baby's daddy this time, right?" Shigeru growled, snarling and looking like Kentarou. Hajime looked sad and shook his head.

  " _Your past does not define you now, Shigeru._ " Hajime said quietly, wiping a tear from Shigeru's face. Shigeru shook his head, annoyed at himself. They sat in silence for a few minutes, or maybe hours before Shigeru hefted himself up, grunting. If it was hard for him to lift himself now, he couldn't imagine it in 3 months. Hajime stood too, opening the door for Shigeru.

 

By this time, most everyone had left. Inside, it was only Kentarou, Tooru and Issei. Yuutarou and Akira had taken their leave earlier, and Hanamaki had left to relieve their babysitter. It was quiet and Tooru munched on a cupcake. When Shigeru walked in, nobody but Kentarou looked up and he thanked God for it. He couldn't deal with the attention now. Soon enough, Tooru and Hajime left, dragging Issei home with them. It was quiet in the small bakery, besides the buzz of lights.

  "I'm sorr-"  
"I'm pregnant."

 

It was quiet again, with Kentarou starting at Shigeru and Shigeru staring at Kentarou. Shigeru could hear his own heartbeat and he was sure that Kentarou could too. Finally, the man spoke. "Are- you- I mean... do you.." Kentarou took a deep breath, letting it out. "Are we keeping it?" 

There was no 'is it mine' or 'who's the father'. No 'you have to abort' or 'we have to keep it'. It. Shigeru let out a breath he didn't think he was holding. He didn't know how relieved he would be by one single pronoun. He smiled slightly, fidgeting hands reaching out to hold Kentarou's shaking ones. Finally, he felt like he could talk without his voice cracking.

  "If you wa-.. if you're okay with it.. with me." He murmured, blushing. He knew that Kentarou hadn't spent 7 years of his life with him for shits and giggles but.. he had to be sure. He knew he had his answer when Kentarou's head dropped into his lap, eye-level with his distended stomach. Shigeru had to look away from the love, honesty and trust in his boyfriend's eyes. It was too sweet for even him, despite the fact that he owned a bakery for a living.

"I want to. I want you." Kentarou muttered, voice raw with emotion and Shigeru's hand brushed through Kentarou's buzzed hair, nudging the fading black strips there. They'd have to redo it soon. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the crown of Kentarou's head and shivering when the man pressed one to his belly.

 

"Okay." He said, finally, the one word breaking the tension like a brick to glass. He looked at Kentarou and Kentarou looked at him. "Okay."


	2. of emergencies and take-out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emergencies and Dinner.

After announcing his pregnancy to Kentarou and officially announcing it to Tooru and Hajime, Shigeru felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He walked with a bounce in his step now, not wearing excessively baggy clothes and greeting Kentarou with a smile each morning, as he hung his head into the toilet and spat out bile.

  
Tooru had hypothesised that stress from keeping his pregnancy secret had stopped his morning sickness and the other otherwise obvious symptoms from showing too much but now that the stress was removed (thankfully), it had come back in full force. Morning, nights, at home and during work, he was ailed with nausea.

  
"You shouldn't go to work today." Kentarou murmured, brushing back ashy brown hair from Shigeru's forehead. The man in question shook his head, spitting one last time into the bowl before sitting back and flushing it. He watched as the remnents of last night's dinner disappeared from view.

  
"I have to. We're getting a new shipment of ingredients and Akira can't sign for them." He sighed, leaning back against Kentarou's chest. Immediately, strong arms wrapped around him, covering his stomach as if protecting it from harm. As much as he'd like to stay in that position forever, his stomach grumbled again as if reminding Shigeru that he hadn't eaten in awhile. Finicky stomach. Kentarou groaned, pressing a kiss to the side of Shigeru's stomach before helping him to his feet.

  
Ever since he'd told Ken, the man had been more protective, even carrying Shigeru up and down stairs sometimes, as if the pregnant man would fall if he was left to do it on his own. It was endearing, yet very infuriating. Not to mention the fact that he wouldn't even let him stand on stepping stools or ring up grumpy looking customers. Shigeru knew he meant well but.. still. He still had a job to do.

  
"I can drive you." Kentarou said, locking the door behind him. Shigeru would have complained, but he was sure that if he were to drive there would be many pitstops on the side of the road. Maybe he really shouldn't be going to work, but it didn't matter. He had to. Soon enough, they made it, with Shigeru practically vaulting himself inside and to the bathroom as Kentarou sighed, looking after his partner with worry in his eyes.

  
"I take it he didn't listen this morning, either." Akira piped up from where they were cleaning the countertops. Kentarou shook his head, flipping the sign on the door so people knew they were open. Akira had been doing a lot already, but the responsibility hefted onto their shoulders now was too much, in Kentarou's opinion. He would have to discuss giving the worker a raise. But his thoughts were interrupted by Shigeru.

  
"Can you take me to the hospital?" He said, shaking and Kentarou paled. Immediately, he rushed towards Shigeru, who's hands wouldn't leave his stomach. Akira looked vaguely concerned, which was a lot of emotion for them. Shigeru had tears brimming on his waterline, but he just shook his head. "It doesn't hurt but- I'm bleeding. A little. I.. I'm scared, I think." He whispers, hands clutching at Kentarou's. Ken doesn't trust himself to speak, instead leading Shigeru out the door with a nod to Akira and driving him to the hospital

  
_**-** _

  
They sit in the waiting room of the ER, with Kentarou tapping his foot and Shigeru biting his nails almost raw. There are lots people around them, from kids with broken bones to elders with respirators. There are lots of people who needed help more, Shigeru thought, but he's shaken by his thoughts by the nurse calling him back.

  
The room they're placed in is clean, filled with diagrams and posters of cervixes and wombs and placenta. It makes Shigeru fell ill. Maybe if he hadn't been pregnant before, or had so many abortions. Maybe-

  
"Mrs. Kyoutani?" The nurse says and Shigeru snaps out of it, glaring at her. She was young, probably inexperienced. Shigeru being here most likely scared her more than it scared him. He relaxes. "It's Yahaba. Mr. Shigeru Yahaba." He says, releasing his grip on his stomach gradually. Soon enough, they're done with forms and a doctor in a long coat in front of him.

  
"It's most likely spotting, of some sort. It's normal for early pregnancy, but you said you haven't been to an obstetrician yet, right? You can't be that far along. We'll take a look anyway, okay?" The man says and Shigeru nods mutely, leaning back. The man spreads cold gel on his stomach and he flinches, gripping Kentarou's hand as the other man almost growls as the doctor touches Shigeru.

  
It's quiet for a moment. Then..

  
Thump. Thump thump. Thump.

  
A steady heartbeat fills the room and Shigeru could almost confuse it with his own but.. this is different. He can feel this foreign heartbeat. His own heart swells with the knowledge that there is something alive in him. Someone with a beating heart. He barely notices Kentarou next to him, both of their faces coated with silent and salty tears.

  
"Everything looks fine with the baby. But.." He moves the wand a little, over the slight swell of Shigeru's stomach and frowns. Shigeru can feel his heart speed up, and in turn sees his baby's speed up too. "You might be a bit farther along than we expected. Instead of 3 months, you might be around 5 or even 6 months.." The doctor murmurs, looking puzzled and Shigeru's mouth flounders. 6 months? They barely even found out, now they may barely have time to prepare. Kentarou squeezes Shigeru's hand, bringing him back to the present.

  
He figures it'll be a while until they get back to the bakery.

  
_**-** _

  
Instead of going back to work, they both decide to take the day off, instead journeying home.

  
_Intrauterine Growth Restriction (IUGR)_ was what they had- what their baby had. It meant, in simple terms, that the baby wasn't growing properly. It wasn't life threatening, at least not yet, but.. It was stressful. Shigeru felt like it was his fault, Kentarou felt like it wasn't his fault and Oikawa blamed it on chemicals. Hajime said it was the sugars in desserts and Kentarou almost punched him. All in all, it was pretty damn great to be home.

  
And goddammit if he wasn't hungry. After a day of panicking in a hospital, with a side of bright and early morning sickness, he and his baby needed nutrition. Kentarou offered to cook but Shigeru didn't want him to leave his side. Instead, they opted for ordering pizza.

  
"Did we ever find out the baby's gender?" Shigeru spoke around a mouthful of cheese pizza and Kentarou shrugged. It was peacefully quiet for a moment. "What do you think it will be?" Shigeru spoke again and Kentarou put down his plate, contemplating the question.

  
"I want a girl." He said, sure of himself and Shigeru thought of his future. Of labor and the delivery of a small, but perfect little girl. Of Kentarou changing diapers and tucking her in. First steps and first words. First dessert. He smiled, taking another bite before speaking.

  
"That'd be okay. We'll be okay."


	3. of kicks and fresh paint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterflies flutter in his stomach, not from anxiety, but from his baby's excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki is a trans-woman. She transitioned in early college.

  They're sitting at the counter of Hanami Café, eating pastries when Shigeru feels the first flutter. 

He thinks nothing of it, dismissing it as gas (another great new side effect) and continues to listen to Tooru and Hanamaki's aimless rambling but it happens again, and again until suddenly he's setting down his pastry and setting his hands on his stomach. Immediately, Hanamaki and Tooru fall silent, both basically emanating concern and god, it's annoying. But there it is again.

  "Don't think I should have any more sweets- my body is not agreeing." He frowns, rubbing at his stomach but it flutters again and-

He can feel it against his palm.

  He knows he gasps because Tooru is suddenly hovering and Hanamaki has her phone out, half of 119 dialed. Shigeru just grabs Tooru's hand and places it on the spot he felt the flutters, waiting with his breathe held. Hanamaki slowly puts her phone away, leaning forward. It's silent, tension in the air until-

"Did- was that a kick? Did it just kick? Woah! Again!" Tooru yelled and Hanamaki basically tripped over herself to push Tooru out of the way. Her hands replaced Tooru's on Shigeru's stomach. There's only a few more kicks, only light butterfly flutters, and then his tummy is still. Everyone in the room is breathing heavily, as if they had run a marathon. "Omigod! Oh my g- you gotta call Ken-chan!" Tooru whined, still on his ass from Hanamaki's shove.

  Shigeru frowns, resting his palms on his stomach. "I can't. He's at work." He grumbles, annoyed at his boyfriend's job. Hanamaki pipes up, clearing plates from the counter and ignoring Shigeru's protests. "He works from home, Shigeru. It won't hurt for him to come to the bakery or for you to go home." She shrugs, leaning on the counter.

Shigeru thinks that maybe they're both right. Up until now, he'd been anxious that maybe the baby wasn't healthy. At 6 months pregnant, with no movement, it'd been a waiting game. It had definitely paid off, though. Smiling to himself, he raises his arms into a stretch.

 

  "I will, after my appointment. Come with me?" He smiles and both Hanamaki and Tooru nod enthusiastically, helping Shigeru up and closing the shop for the day.

 

_**-** _

 

  "You brought friends this time?" His obstetrician questions and Shigeru just nodded as the woman led them all back. He eased himself onto the examination table as Hanamaki and Tooru sit next to him. Lifting his shirt, his obstetrician squirts gel onto his stomach without warning. She was an older woman, very tradition and strict, but surprisingly accepting of Shigeru's gender and condition with his pregnancy.

In a few moments, his baby's heartbeat fills the room, strong and it appears on the screen. The baby is making a little fist, with a grumpy expression. Tooru's laugh fills the room. "Already so much like Ken-chan!" He giggles and Shigeru rolls his eyes, instead looking at Hanamaki.

  Said woman looks.. distraught. Her eyes are transfixed on the screen- on the baby. His midwife, meanwhile, is watching the woman with a slightly knowing look. "Do you want children, too?" She asks in her gravelly voice and Hanamaki starts, looking panicked and sad. She shakes her head, going red and staying silent. It's awkward in the room until the doctor, bless her heart, breaks the tension.

"Are you wanting to find the sex?" She booms and Shigeru jumps. The baby on the screen startles slightly and _Shigeru can feel it_. It's weird. But then he thinks about the question, and a plan starts to formulate. "Yes, I do." He says and Tooru can't help but groan at the mischievous look in his eyes.

 

_**-** _

 

Shigeru gets home twenty minutes after 5 to a pacing Kentarou. The man's head snaps up and he startles like a deer in headlights. Then his eyes narrow. "You're late. What did Tooru and Takahiro do to you." He grumbles, engulfing Shigeru in a hug and burying his face in the man's neck. Shigeru is surprised by the affection but he doesn't push it away, instead hugging back. He's careful to keep his bump from touching Kentarou.

  "They didn't do- okay, fine. 'Hiro needed me for an.. art project." He hesitates and Kentarou picks up on it. He releases Shigeru, examining his face. Shigeru starts taking off his shoes to look away from him. "Are you lying?" Kentarou doesn't sound mad, just confused. Shigeru is glad that the man is past the phase of being insecure of their relationship and suspicious of Shigeru.

"No. It was actually an art project. For.. you, actually." Shigeru blushes and Kentarou cocks his head like a confused puppy. Shigeru finds it adorable. "Why? It's not my birthday for a month." He murmurs and instead of answering, Shigeru just takes a deep breathe and lifts up his shirt.

 

  It's quiet, save for the chirp of crickets and occasional cars passing by. Then-

 

"Are you crying?" Shigeru asks, incrediously and Kentarou scrubs at his face viciously but his red-rimmed eyes betray him. And suddenly Shigeru is beaming, stepping forward to wipe tears from Kentarou's cheeks. They're both just so happy that neither care when Kentarou engulfs Shigeru in a hug, ruining his pristine white shirt with pink paint in the process. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, they are having a baby girl.
> 
> Matsukawa is a trans dude (not important to the story yet) and he and Hanamaki are physically capable of having children but. They aren't sure they are ready.
> 
> In my version of this world, Matsuhana and Iwaoi have open relationships but only to each other. So Matsukawa and Iwa can have sex or Hanamaki and Oikawa, mish and mash as you wish. It's not exactly polyamorous yet. 
> 
> I might make this a series. I'm too deep.


	4. of toenails and panic.

  "What do you think birth is like?" Shigeru wonders aloud, staying still as Tooru paints his toenails. He would've done it himself but at 8 months pregnant, he couldn't reach his toes. Or bend over. Or do much of anything, really. It sucked.

Tooru hummed, finishing his masterpiece and letting it dry before he answers. "Ever see a watermelon fit through a donut hole?" He said, smirking and Hajime made a disgusted noise, setting down the sandwich he was about to bite into. Shigeru was sure that his own face would be permanently set in horrified look.

  " _You're going to._ " He continued, oblivious to his friends' plight. It was the second night Shigeru was staying at the couple's, feeling too alone in his own empty house. Kentarou had been called out on a business trip and reluctantly had left Shigeru in the capable hands of Hajime (and Tooru, by extension). 

 

"I'm going to make dinner, if not just to get away from this conversation." Hajime announced, moving to stand. Tooru made a wounded noise, placing his hand over his heart. Ignoring him. Hajime continued. "Any requests?" 

  "No, thank you. I'm not feeling the greatest." Shigeru said, frowning a bit. Tooru and Hajime looked at him quizzically and Shigeru shrugged. It was true, the stress of Kentarou being gone was amping up his already sucky symptoms. He was nauseous and tired all the time, and his back ached most of the time as well. Not to mention he was starting to feel weird pressure on his hips.

"You sure? We can make Ikura Don." Hajime tried to bribe him and Shigeru made a face, just the thought of his old favorite food making him sick. Tooru looked suspicious, eventually turning to Hajime. "Remember me never to get pregnant, Iwa-chan." He stage-whispered. Hajime just rolled his eyes. Shigeru figures that telling Tooru that you actually need a female reproductive system was a futile thing to do.   
  
"Actually, I think I'll just go to bed. It's late for me." Shigeru murmured, looking at the clock. He'd rarely been staying up past 8, and it was now 9. Yawning, he set his feet down, being cautious of the newly painted nails. Tooru and Hajime both tried to help him but Shigeru just waved them off, standing on his own and waddling to the guest room.

 

_**-** _

 

  It was just past 11 when Shigeru woke up to a tight, sharp pain in his abdomen. It spread to his lower back and Shigeru couldn't do much but groan until it was over. Rolling onto his side, he cradled his stomach and scrunched his face up. He considered calling Tooru and Hajime in but he didn't want to bother them. Instead, he picked up his phone.   
  


<<Kentarou: i think im having braxton hicks? i dont know, don't freak out.   
  


Screw proper diction, he's pregnant, in pain and tired. As he's waiting for a reply, the door to his room opens. For a brief moment he panics, thinking it's Tooru and that he got waken up. But it's just Ponyo, Hajime and Tooru's german shepard puppy. Shigeru smiles, patting the bed next to him to invite her up. It's almost as if both he and Tooru are having babies, considering how much care Ponyo needs.

  The pup hops up, nudging at his stomach and then flopping down unceremoniously. Shigeru smiles again, laying his phone on the side table and hugging the dog. The ideas of contractions and panic leave his mind and he drifts back to sleep.

 

_**-** _

 

"Shigeru! Your dog is her- ow, shit!"    
  


Shigeru is woken up by the yell, startling away from Ponyo, who just snuggled deeper into the bed. He has about two seconds to get his wits before the door to his bedroom is being slammed open. In this doorway stands a wonderfully disheveled Kentarou, smudged eyeliner and all. The panic in his eyes dull considerable when he sees Shigeru, well, alive. But it doesn't disappear. Instead, he hurries to Shigeru, cupping his face.

  "Are you okay?" He rasped, one hand letting go of Shigeru's cheek and cupping his stomach instead. Their baby gives a strong kick, as if to tell her daddy to leave her alone. Shigeru almost snorts at the thought- already, she is taking after Kentarou. But he registers the question before realizing the implications. Leaning over to pick up his phone, he can't suppress a groan.

"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry, I was so tired and I fell asleep with Ponyo. Did you leave work for me?" He says, aghast at his mistake but Kentarou deflates, all of the stress leaving him at one. He gingerly sits next to Shigeru, careful not to disturb said sleeping puppy. Shigeru felt guilty, but couldn't help the joy that Kentarou was home early. "It's okay. I'm just glad you are okay. Both of you." Kentarou closes his eyes, leaning his forehead on Shigeru's. He's obviously exhausted but Shigeru feels his heart swell and he tips Kentarou's chin up to kiss him. It's slow and sweet and he can feel tiny flutters in his belly again- butterflies and the baby.

"Hey! Assholes. Get out if you're gonna make-out." Hajime called through the door, but he was smiling. Ponyo sat up, ears perked happily. Kentarou looked like he wants to argue but Shigeru just shook his head and drew him into another kiss. They ignore the disgusted noises from the doorway.


End file.
